Salah 'kah?
by Panda Merah
Summary: Ketika Elizabeth berpikir bahwa semuanya tidak lagi sama, apakah salah? [CieLizzy]


Sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sejak keluarga Phantomhive dibantai habis-habisan dan hanya menyisakan seorang anak laki-laki yang rapuh, Elizabeth tahu bahwa dia telah kehilangan semuanya. Angan yang pernah diimpikannya perlahan-lahan terhapus oleh noda kelabu berkepanjangan.

Ciel Phantomhive memang tersisa.

Namun, Elizabeth tidak merasakan sedikitpun adanya kemiripan dari Ciel yang dulu.

Ciel yang sering bermain bersamanya. Yang dulu memeluknya erat, mengecup pipi Elizabeth manis dengan rona merah dipipinya, ataupun yang sering cemberut merajuk ketika Elizabeth bermain dengan laki-laki lain. Ciel bukan lagi Ciel yang dulu. Dia bukan lagi tunangan Elizabeth yang dulu Elizabeth inginkan.

Dia berbeda.

Elizabeth menatap pemuda tampan yang kini duduk di sisi ranjang. Tubuhnya menyandar pada bantal yang disandarkan di dipan. Kelambu transparan itu tersingkap. Sosok yang dirindukan Elizabeth terduduk dengan iris samuderanya yang menatap dalam-dalam sosok Princess Midford yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Ini sudah malam, Lizzy." Suaranya yang datar terdengar.

Elizabeth menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lampu kamar telah dimatikan, suasana hanya diterangi bulan yang menggantung di langit. Elizabeth dapat melihat pemuda jangkung maskulin yang tengah terduduk itu samar-samar. Tirai yang tersingkap menampakan malam gelap gulita yang menyesakan.

Ada guratan tegas di wajahnya yang dulu rapuh.

Elizabeth mengambil nafas.

Dia tidak boleh menangis.

Elizabeth harus tetap manis di depan, _Ciel-nya._

Elizabeth hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian merentangkan tangannya, yang langsung direspon oleh pemuda itu dengan pelukan hangat. Wangi chamomile dan mint membuat Elizabeth seketika tenang. Hatinya menghangat.

Ciel memendamkan kepalanya di dada Elizabeth. Meresapi wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tunangannya.

"Ada apa?" Lizzy bertanya pelan. Dengan nada lembut seraya mengelus surai kelabu tunangannya yang mulai memanjang.

Ciel semakin merekatkan pelukannya. Tidak ragu-ragu mengecup kulit dada Elizabeth yang tidak terhalang. Lengguhan pelan terdengar. Lizzy merutuki mengapa malam ini dia memakai gaun berkerah rendah.

Gelengan pelan mulai terasa, dan Elizabeth mengambil nafas panjang. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Jemarinya merangkum wajah tirus itu hanya untuk menatap sebelah bola mata yang tidak terhalang. Menyelaminya. Seolah ingin menyibak tirai pilu yang selama ini disembunyikan rapat-rapat. Tirai kelam yang selama ini tersembunyi.

"Ciel…" Lizzy terdengar parau. "Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini." Dia melanjutkan dengan nada ragu.

Ciel memundurkan wajahnya. Membuat jemari Lizzy terlepas. Ada ekspresi terkejut selama seperdetik di wajahnya sebelum Earl Phantomhive itu mengubahnya kembali menjadi datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baritonnya terdengar dalam.

Lizzy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menggeleng. Tangannya mendorong dada Ciel agar pemuda itu menjauh.

"Ini sudah malam, kau harusnya istirahat." Suaranya sedikit meninggi. Gadis itu menegapkan kembali punggungnya di dipan ranjang. "Aku juga mau tidur." Elizabeth melanjutkan seraya menguap pura-pura.

Ciel tampak tidak merespon apapun.

Dia hanya menatap Elizabeth lamat-lamat. Bibirnya yang tipis mengatup. Elizabeth seolah melihat cerminan Uncle Vincent dalam sosok Ciel, hanya saja Uncle Vincent tidak menutup sebelah matanya.

Surai pirang Lizzy tersibak ketika Ciel menyelipkan helaian pirang itu ke belakang telinga Lizzy. Rambut blondenya yang diurai tampak semakin memanjang. Ciel selalu suka memandangi rambutnya yang sengaja digerai ketika hendak tidur jika tengah menginap di mansion Phantomhive.

"Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam, Lizzy." Suara Ciel terdengar dalam, begitupun dengan bola mata biru itu yang semakin menggelap. Elizabeth tidak berniat menyahut sedikitpun, dia hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Meyakinkan sang Earl bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Akan baik-baik saja tanpa ada masalah sedikitpun.

Kecupan hangat diterimanya di kening. Setelah itu sang Earl Phantomhive berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Elizabeth yang hanya menatap sendu punggung lebar sang tunangan.

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi sang Princess.

Bila Lizzy berpikir bahwa selama ini Ciel bersamanya hanya karena status bodoh masa lampau, apa itu salah? Kalau akhir-akhir ini Lizzy berpikir bahwa Ciel bersamanya karena terpaksa, apa itu salah? Bila Lizzy berpikir jika Ciel tidak mencintainya apa itu juga salah? Selama ini Ciel berlaku datar padanya, bukan 'kah itu menegaskan bahwa Lizzy memang tidak memiliki hal special apapun bagi Ciel?

Lizzy menelan ludahnya.

Apakah salah?

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer Kuroshitsuji is Yana Toboso_**

* * *

 _Salam hangat-,_

 ** _Panda Merah_**


End file.
